Christmas Gift
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Merry Christmas Alex


**Title:** Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** Bill gives his girlfriend an early morning Christmas Gift

**Authoress Note:** A fic for my friend on Christmas!

….

Alex awoke under the maroon bedcovers with a sense of being alone. She frowned and opened her eyes, looking around the dark gold painted room.

Not finding who she wanted Alex sat up and uncovered her legs, sliding out of the bed and placing her bare feet on the cool wood floor. She stood and walked across the room to the door that sat directly across from the bed.

She opened the door and the empty room inside of it seemed to glare at her with its cool white walls and tiled counter and shower. Alex sighed and shut the door again, turning and heading to the door that led to the hall.

She opened that and faced the dark tan wall opposite of the door to the room.

She traveled out and to the left, heading to the living room and continuing her search there. When she went through the archway she stopped, leaning against it, there he was.

"Bill." She said quietly.

He turned away from the tree he was kneeling beside and then smiled brilliantly.

"Alex." He stood and walked over to her, Alex let her eyes roam his body.

His tattoos stood in stark relief against his white skin, immaculate hands with tapered fingers on arms that lied about his strength. His legs had some muscle tone and his belly was flat, a perfect 'v' under his belly button, his red boxers trimmed in white hid the rest of her view.

When he reached her Alex reached up and wrapped her arms around his pale shoulders. Bill leaned down slightly and moved his lips against hers softly.

Alex let her hands splay against his shoulders and then she retracted her nails, drawing sharp red lines against the skin. Bill hissed and drew away.

Alex smirked at him. "Something wrong?" she queried.

Bill shook his head.

Alex smiled languidly and then drew her arms from his shoulders, bringing them under his arms and back around to his back. Then she set her nails in his skin at the nape of his neck and smiled wider as she drew them down his back.

Bill arched his back and let a low moan escape his lips.

Alex leaned forward and kissed the hollow between his neck and collarbone. She waited for a second and then bit down.

Bill's hands landed on her waist. "Alex." He groaned.

Alex released his neck and looked up at him, innocence shining in her green eyes. "Yes?" she asked, dropping her gaze and kissing the bite she had left.

Bill trailed his hands down her waist and let his hands settle on her hips, gripping her skin there. Alex pushed into him and he pushed back.

Her back hit the wall and she brought her hands up to grip Bill's hair, when her fingers tangled in the smooth tresses she pulled tightly.

Bill lifted one of his hands and found her smooth chin; he pulled her head up until she was looking directly at him. Then he lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her as deeply as he could.

Alex let him invade her mouth, his tongue wound around hers and then rubbed against it. She pulled back after a minute and her lips trailed along his tongue, Bill groaned low in his throat.

Alex opened her eyes wondering slightly when she closed them and stared at Bill. "Room?" she asked.

Bill stared at her, his dark gaze slightly gold. "I was going to wait before you unwrapped me," he smirked at her eye rolling, "but if you really want your present early then I guess we could."

Bill then took his weight away from Alex and the wall; he took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

Alex let her eyes trail along his back, noting and smiling at the red tracks her sharp nails had made in his skin.

When Bill entered the room he turned and grabbed Alex around the waist, picking her up and throwing her onto the bed.

She bounced when she made contact and then glanced up to see Bill flying at her to land almost on top of her form with his legs on either side of her hips.

She lifted an eyebrow; Bill grinned and reached behind her head to the headboard. Alex heard something clinking and then one of Bill's hands came back down and grabbed both of her small hands.

She allowed him to bring her hands above her head, when something smooth and cold writhed across her wrists she looked up.

Bill had gotten red handcuffs.

They were actually made of red metal.

She looked back down at him, lifting her eyebrow higher in question.

Bill only grinned at her and ripped her bra off, the scars that showed plainly on her skin did not bother him.

He'd seen them a lot, so he'd grown used to them.

Alex jerked at the handcuffs to get at his boxers but they held fast.

Bill laughed. "Lay still." He told her, running a hand down her chest and belly.

Alex growled.

Bill leaned over her body and grabbed something from the bedside table before retreating and letting Alex see what it was.

Bill then flipped it open and laid the cool, harmless, side of the blade against her belly. Alex felt her breathing pick up.

Bill looked up from the silver blade against her belly.

"I love you Alex." He whispered, turning the blade and cutting into her skin, drawing the blade across her belly.

Alex moaned, the pain filling her with pleasure, it was the adrenaline filling her veins.

Bill lifted the stained blade and then put it back down, drawing another line, and then another, and another.

When he finished he closed the blade again and placed it back on the table.

He then grabbed a small black towel and placed it against her belly where the blood pooled.

Alex hissed and closed her eyes, her head flying in the clouds… or so it seemed.

When Bill removed the towel and rubbed it against her skin to get rid of the rest of the blood Alex opened her eyes and looked down.

Good thing she could read upside down and backwards.

'Property of Bill Kaulitz' read her belly.

She looked back up at him; he was staring at the words he had marked into her skin.

When he looked back up at her he offered a slow smile. "Mine." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

Alex tried to deepen it but he pulled away and then removed her panties with one hand, flinging them somewhere else in the room.

Alex licked her lips as he drew his boxers down and off his lengthy frame. She let her eyes trail down his smooth body to the object of her desire for that moment.

Bill crouched over her and started kissing her neck and shoulders, slowly going up to meet her lips. His hands occupied themselves with her breasts and skin.

Alex could feel the desire racing in her veins.

When Bill finally parted her legs with his satin smooth hands she was more than ready.

He didn't pull back to put a condom on, something that only mildly worried Alex.

She left his lips. "No condom?" she breathed.

Bill shook his head. "I'm your Christmas present and your hands are bound. You can't unwrap me so I decided to do the honor for you." He told her.

Alex was about to say something but he had already recaptured her lips and slid into her warm entrance.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could touch Bill.

Bill ran his hands down her sides, bringing them up and laying them on her stomach.

Alex cracked an eye open, watching him.

Bill slowly slid out and then back in, squeezing her new cuts softly.

Alex hissed, the air escaping through her suddenly clenched teeth.

Bill looked at her, eyes traveling down her body to her belly where his hands lay.

Alex looked up at Bill. "Please Bill. More." She panted.

Bill only nodded before placing one hand on her left leg and gripping it harshly. He bucked into her body harder, but kept a slow pace.

Alex writhed, her hands jerking at the cuffs holding her wrists and hands.

Bill kissed along her jaw and throat.

Alex drove her hips up and sighed as that brought her both pain and pleasure. Pain because Bill's hand was still on her belly and driving her hips up had forced sudden pressure on the cut skin.

Bill frowned a little but otherwise did nothing to discourage her or stop her from doing so.

Alex sighed and drove her hips up again, feeling only slight pressure now.

Bill sighed and felt the tell tale tightening in his belly, he was going to come soon.

Alex could feel the ice in her veins that the wound on her stomach brought, and also the fire in her belly from the coil tightening there.

Both forces were warring each other, neither winning, but soon both would run out of fuel and expire.

She twisted her body experimentally and then gasped as Bill gripped her belly.

The pain flared, ice gaining an edge over fire until Bill drove in harder and she came hard, the fire overriding the ice and winning. Alex was drowning behind a wall of white.

Bill felt her muscles clench around his shaft, he groaned and trailed his fingers lightly over the bleeding cuts of her belly.

His release was hard; he actually had to blink for a moment to see past the black.

Alex lay beneath him panting.

Bill withdrew from her velvet warmth and reached forward to unlock her cuffs.

Her arms fell on the pillow under her head; Alex made no move to lower them further.

Bill smiled at her. "Good present?" he asked.

Alex turned her eyes to him. "Good? No, it was great!" she smiled.

Bill had faltered a little when she had said no, but when she immediately followed with great he kissed her hard.

"I want my present again!" Alex demanded once they parted.

Bill rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
